


A Song of Fangs and Fur

by Mypreciousnico



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampires and Werewolves, F/M, Half-Vampire Half Werewolf, Jon Snow is an Hybrid, Jon Snow is named Jaehaerys Targaryen, R Plus L Equals J, The Stark are Werewolves, The Targaryen are Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mypreciousnico/pseuds/Mypreciousnico
Relationships: Jon Snow/Arya Stark
Comments: 31
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

The scent of the deer is now stronger, she is coming closer and closer to her prey. She is never more at peace than in those moments, when the hunt is making her blood run faster, when the Wolfwood is nothing more than her playing ground. 

She can smell the fear coming from the deer. A deep and powerful scent, one it is easy to relish on. Yet too much fear might taint the meat. It is a fragile balance to keep during the hunt. Your prey must be scared, but not too much and the kill must be quick. First, because there is no point in making your prey suffer, but you also have to make sure that the fear is not rooted too deep or else she will left a bitter aftertaste. 

Fear curts deeper than swords... or claws, it is true even for an animal.

Her father would not be pleased, he hates when she is hunting alone, when she is letting her wildness took over, the pack is stronger together, the lone wolf more vulnerable. 

But she has always been the odd one, the lonely one. Both Robb and Sansa have found their mates with Alys Karstark and Domeric Bolton. Her, despite been of age, when she howls at night under the moon, no one is answering. Well, its not completely true, her white cousin is always answering. But it is only a distant echo, he is so far from her...

Except during the hunt, despite what her father might think, she is not alone. As often her white cousin is sharing her mind, his strange and yet sweet scent always at her side. She doesn't understand this, not fully, but in those moments she knows her white cousin is part of her pack, maybe more than her crimson siblings. Soon, both Sansa and Robb will start their own pack, maybe her cousin is her destiny, if there is such a thing...

Her mother has thought about looking South for her, but she doesn't want to expose herself to their silly superstitions. Their insulting believe that the Stark are monsters, cursed creatures, whose ancestors have been laying with wolves. She knows how much her mother has been terrified coming North, how much she is still terrified when the full moon is approaching. 

Over the centuries, the Moon have lost some of her influence and now the pack can turn into his wolf form at will. But the full Moon still holds a great power over them.

They will never be free of it. A consequence of the pact made with the Children thousands of years ago. Sometimes she wishes that she could go to the true North. To the Land of Always Winter. She would look for the Children, the Giants and most of all, for the Direwolves. For the magic running through her blood.

She is now reaching a pond, the scent is slightly less stong suddenly, but she will not lose her prey.

There is something in the water she notices, a rose, a blue winter rose. She loves those. She tries to grab it, but when she is facing her reflection in the water, its not her golden eyes that are looking back at her, but a pair of familiar red eyes.

***

He is waking up drenched in sweat and as his red eyes turned slowly to grey, he is losing the ability to see in the dark. Soon the darkness are surrounding him, but he can still see his white peel falling on the ground. Not for the first time he is asking himself if its a joke from the Gods ? That his wolf skin is his most Targaryen features... Of-course the Targaryen don't believe in any Gods, if in the North the Old Gods are still worshiped, here in the South the Seven are only a distant memory now. Yet, he always felt close to his mother's Gods, given who he is, what he is, maybe it is inevitable. 

Now there's the pain, the bones changing and shifting, the taste of his own blood in his mouth, in the darkness and the humidity of the cave he is screaming. 

Unlike his mother's family, he is not enslaved by the cycles of the Moon, even full, the moon held no influence over him. The only times he his losing himself in his wolf is when he's sharing his cousin's mind, in his dreams. He knows that its not something his father approved-off. He does not care and the pain of the change is a small price to pay for joining his cousin's hunts.

Outside the cave, Ser Arthur is waiting for him, the man has that infuriating smile on his lips. For fuck sake, with so many caves on Dragonstone, how in the Seven Hells does he always known in which cave he is? Obviously the answer is that the Dayne have been the best Vampire slayers in the history of the Six Kingdoms. They never killed any Targaryen, of-course, but many lesser Vampires, spawned by his family, have fallen at the hands of the various Swords of the Morning. And Ser Arthur Dayne is maybe the best of them all.

"My prince, I thought you might need some fresh clothes" he said handing the clothes over him. 

Only now he realises that he is indeed naked, live long enough as a wolf and the simple notion of wearing a fabric over your skin become a absurd thought, something you need to be reminded off. 

"You know Ser with your abilities at tracking me off, I wonder if I should be worried. You could write you name into the legend even more by killing the filthy hybrid".

Arthur's smile is dying. "You shouldn't jest with such things my Prince. Not to mention the fact that your father would rip my throat, but I'm sure he would take is time with me first. Not sure I want to enter into the legend this way".

Honestly, he's not sure his father would care. He is so old, he's not sur Rhargar Targaryen cares about anything anymore outside the power he is wielding. He was already old three undred years ago during his conquest of Westeros. He is the oldest and more powerful vampire in the world! 


	2. Chapter 2

Dragonstone can never be home, not really. He's not completely sure what home should feel like, but he knows that Dragonstone is not his home.

Its more like a prison, where the filthy Hybrid that he is can be kept hidden from the rest of the world. Not the worst prison of-course, he has servants and the island is big enough. But home should be something else. Home is his cousin, it is the snow of the North and the old stones of Winterfell. That's what he likes to think at least. 

Dragonstone is not the worse prison there is, but after so many years, he hates it here. He hates the constat humidity, the bitting wind and the sharp rocks. In his dreams, the North is wonderful, strange and exotic. That's the way he sees it, through his cousin's eyes.

Like any prison, Dragonstone has his guards and Ser Arthur is the main jailer. They are heading towards the castle and he can't stop eyeing Ser Arthur's sword. 

The Daynes are legendary, they are mere mortals, yet they are mortals capable of killing a vampire. Magical creatures have very few weaknesses. Vampires most of all, are very hard to kill. Actually, they only have two real weaknesses, the bite of a werewolf can be deadly, especially for a young vampire. The oldest or the strongest ones like his father or his siblings will survive the bite.

For a long time, there was only one way to kill a vampire that old or that strong : Dawn, the ancestral sword of House Dayne. Many lesser vampire Houses, like the Lannisters have wanted to destroy House Dayne, to melt down Dawn, for a long time. But his father choose to kept the Daynes close, raising Ser Arthur since he was a child.

No doubt Edric Dayne will follow his uncle footsteps one day, as the blade of House Targaryen, keeping the lesser vampire Houses in line.

The only other weapon capable of killing old vampires, well its him. He spend his childhood at the hands of Maester Cressen. The old man was not cruel, in many ways, he was kinder than most, but his fascination towards him and the insistance of his father at testing his limits have made for a difficult childhood.

After all, he is the only hybrid who ever lived. At the price of his mother's life, already a killer at birth...

But a unique killer, a blessed one, if Maester Cressen was to be believe. A killier with none of the weaknesses of the vampires. Nuturally, he is immune to the wolf's bite but even Dawn has no effect on him.

The strange metal of the sword not burning him. He was only five years old when they have find out about this. His father was taunting him, the great Rhaegar Targaryen wanted to know if his son's bite could have an effect on him. Thing is, he was only five years old. A young lad, seeking the affection of his father, not wanting to hurt him.

Until Rhaegar talked about his mother, he can still remember how strong the grip of his jaws was on his father's arm. How Ser Arthur tried to use the blade, placing it against his neck, hoping that the pain of the burn might be enough to have him let go of the arm. 

As it turns out, Dawn was useless against him... Well, of-course, Ser Arthur could have beheaded him or something... his father had not been able to free himself from his gri, maybe that would have happen. Still, the bite did left Rhaegar wery weak, Maester Cressen believing that the bite could be lethal. 

He was eleven years old when Maester Cressen's theory was prouved. A almost three hundred years old vampire was on his knees in the Throne's room of Dragonstone. Tytos Lannister, defeated, betrayed by his own son. Not the first vampire rising against Rhaegar Targaryen since the Conquest, but the oldest, the more powerful one and since his death, the last. 

Usually, he would have been executed by the Sword of the Morning himself, but on this day, all those years ago, King Rhaegar had something else in mind.

He can still remember the fear in Tytos Lannister's eyes as he was slowly turning into a wolf, wondering when was the last time that such a man felt such feeling ? With Ser Arthur, the death would have been quick and clean. With him, she was slow, painful and bloody. The man still alive (as much as a vampire is "alive" ) when he was feasting on the man's flesh, loosing all control on his inner wolf. The more the Lannister was screaming, the more he was ripping him apart.

What he did that day is a great crime in the eyes of his mother's Gods, wolves don't feast on men's flesh, even undead ones. 

Unlike himself, his siblings or the King, Tytos Lannister was not born as a vampire. After his Conquest, King Rhaegar has offered the "Kiss" to the former Kings bending the knee to the vampire King. A promise of immortality, but the price, like often, can be high.

Mortals can react badly to the "Kiss". It was the case for Elia Martell, the mother of his siblings. She did live a lot longer than any mortal woman can, but between the Kiss and the birth oh Rhaenys and especially Aegon, she was left frail and weak, eventually, she did died. 

Ser Arthur is still at his side when they are reaching the Throne's room, he tries te ready himself for the inevitable scolding of his father. Yet, the room is empty. The relief is only a brief one as the Castellan of the Castle is entering the room. Jon Connington, the man was already at Rhaegar Targaryen's side during the Conquest. Over the centuries, he has refused any lordships of any kind, staying always close to the King. First as the Hand, but since Rhaegar has step away from the ruling (since his birth, really) leaving the Six Kingdoms at the hands of Rhaenys and Aegon, Connington has chose to follow Rhaegar here, serving as the Castellan. A strange man really. And a strange vampire (according to some at least, who he is to judge the strangeness in anyone ?) a vampire only drinking men's blood. 

"My prince, your father is waiting for you in the table's room, if your "morning execises" are over of-course". As always, he is looking at him in a way showing that he tries ro decide if he is worthy to be the son of Rhaegar Targaryen. A question he asked himself more than once. 

***

His father is standing in the back of the room, in front of the carved window. Dragonstone is a strange castle, like if a huge and unique stone has been shaped in a form of a castle, actually sometimes you can have this impression that the castle is alive. That the stone is breathing, you can hear the castle whispering in an unknown and forgotten language. Legends says that during his Conquest, Rhaegar was able to move the castle at will. Rendering the mouvements of the then small Targaryen army impossible to predict. 

He never saw such a thing, but Rhaegar Targaryen has unique powers, even amongs the vampire. One of Jae stongest memory from his childhood is the day he fell in a sinkhole here on the Island. At the bottom, a nest of basts, they attacked him, but then Rhaegar came, taking control of the bats, flying with the nest even. 

His father is a legend, a myth and Jaehaerys in the past has played many times in secret in this room. The painted table enflaming his imagination. Most of the time, he was playing the part of Rhaegar Targaryen. Unlike his father, HIM he was capable of even conquering the North.

At other times, he was playing the part of the mysterious and legendary Jon Snow, the bastard son of King Torrhen Stark. After the death of Torrhen true born sons, the two eldest, Jon Snow took command of the Northern forces, the third trueborn son of King Torrhen way too young. Jon Snow was able to defend the North against the Targaryen, successfully repelling the Targaryen army. Jon Snow was Jaehaerys secret childhood heroes, like him he had Stark blood, even if he was not bearing the name and like him, Jon Snow wolf's skin was a white wolf. 

"You have been indulging in your wolf's dreams again" strait to the point, his father's voice void of any emotions. 

"They are just dreams father"

"You are a Targaryen prince, you need to act like one" Rhaegar's voice is suddenly hard. 

"What's the point ? I'm trapped here, remouved from the rest of the world". 

"You speak of this place as if its a prison, but you chose to see it that way. All those maids I sent in your apartments, they told me that you never feed on them". 

"I don't need blood to sustain myself. I will not hurt those girls just for fun!"

"Rhaegar is looking at his son for a long time. "Its not just the feeding, you don't do anything with the girls". Jae is now very uncomfortable. 

"That's not the behevior worthy of a Targaryen Prince" Jae feels like his father's gaze is piercing through his soul, those purple eyes almost burning him on the spot. "Don't tell me its about your sister still ?" There's a bit of frustration in the King's voice. 

Jae's sister, Rhaenys Targaryen she was visiting the Island last year. She took Jaehaerys to bed, she took his virginity and his heart, at least for a time. He thought he loved her. She was laughing, that laugh he loves so much, after he asked for her hand. Telling him that he was her funny little brother, that if he was good they could play again in a few hundred years. That's all it was for her, a game...

"Do you know why she did, what she did?"

"She wanted to have fun" he said bitter.

"Sometimes I forgot, you are still a child... Its probably part of the reason, but most importantly, she wanted to insure her dominance over you. She left a scar on your heart, before you could mark her flesh. She was affraid of you, she was since the death of Tytos Lannister". 

"That's not..."

"She did what she did because she could!" Rhaegar's voice is strong as steel. 

He is next to his son, taking Jae's head in his hands "you could be a god Jaehaerys! You stand above vampires and werewolves. You could kill me if you wanted to, you could take control of this castle, you could drop on King's Landing, just like that" Rhaegar is snapping his fingers.

"You could kill your brother, you could take your sister as your bride, you could try to breed her as you see fit. A God could do all this."

"I don't want to be a god!"

"I know" there is so much sadness in Rhaegar's voice. "So you are going to be MY weapon, a god's weapon".

"Is that all I am to you?"

"No, but its what you are choosing to be".

Rhaegar now turn his attention to the painted table. "We received words from Essos, Viserys has allied himself with the Red Priests." 

That's not really surprising, since he chose to left Westeros, shortly after Jae's birth, Viserys has been building an Empire, an Empire of slavery. He wonders, this alliance, is this a proof?

"There are stories father, stories telling us that the vampires are a creation of a red priest, spawns of the fire God" he said. 

"This is blasphemy! We are eternals, with no beginning and no end!"

And this is propaganda. Once, a long time ago, Targaryen were dragonlords but not the most powerful or influencal family of the Old Valyria. There was this daughter of House Targaryen, Daenys Targaryen. Its seems that she found a strange man in the desert known as the red waste, a man whose name is long forgotten. That man and Daenys fell in love, a forbitten one, Daenys's father was against such union. In the end, Daenys and the man fled together. Shortly after, the Doom took all the Targaryen and their dragons. 

Maester Cressen believe that the man was a red priest, his theory simple : Daenys was barren and the man used forbidden blood magic to have children with her. Are Rhaegar, Viserys and Daenerys those children?

"You know, Viserys is blaming me for Dany" there is a surprising amont of pain in his father's voice. 

Remember Jon Snow? During the decisive battle against the Targaryen forces he was able to capture Daenerys Targaryen, forcing Rhaegar to renonce of any claim he would have had about the North. The price for the would be King's sister freedom.

There's many songs about Jon Snow and daenerys Targaryen. One thing is sure, she fell in love with the Northern bastard during her captivity. For love, she chose to walk on the path of mortality, leaving Westeros and her brothers behind her. Ten years after Rhaegar's crowning, Daenerys Targaryen and Jon Snow were vanishing from Westeros, disappearing like ghosts. In his favorite song, they are living in Braavos, in a small house with a red door, they are just happy, simply happy to grow old together. 

"Vis is grieving, the loss of our sister as turned him cruel. Sadly, an immortal can grieve forever" he looks at Jae oddly while saying this. 

"You look like him".

"Like who?" He's lost.

"Like the man who took my sister... Your nose and cheekbones, its mine and your face is not as long, but apart from that, you're the spitting image of Jon Snow". For the first time, in Jae's eyes, his father actually looks... old.

"The stark girl, the one in your dreams, did you care for her?"

"She's my cousin..."

"And you have fucked your sister whitout a care in the world! I will give you an advise son, you will not listen but I give it to you anyway. If you do, if you care for her, leave her alone. A Stark and a Targaryen, it always ends in tragedy".


End file.
